


Ben Croaker and the Boggart

by Kaesa



Series: Unspeakable Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Marauders' Era, Minor Canon Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Unspeakable wakes up every morning to face his worst fear. At least he gets paid well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Croaker and the Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the MWPP RPG Leviosa, which can be found at LJ as leviosarpg. This particular take on Amelia Bones belongs to thinkatory.

The Veil was in Amelia's medicine cabinet.

He blinked.

The _Veil_ was in Amelia's _medicine cabinet._ 

What the bloody _fuck?_ 

Maybe he needed more coffee.

Ben had been trying to shave -- the scarring meant he had to be careful with the charm -- and the mirror had kept _moving_ like there was something alive in the medicine cabinet. And like a fool, he'd opened it.

And there was the Veil, in miniature. There were voices behind it. _Familiar_ ones. He leaned closer -- who were they and what were they _saying?_ He thought he heard -- "Tybalt Thomson's Toothpaste! Four sickles for a whiter smile! Extra-Strength Headache Potion, just like Mum used to make! Everywitch's Anti-Pregnancy--"

"BEN!" Amelia shouted, and he jumped. It took him a second to realize she wasn't in her own medicine cabinet. "Would you stop fooling with your hair or whatever? You look _fine._"

"Sorry," he called, and, on a hunch, pulled out his wand. "_Riddikulus!_" The black curtain pulled back to reveal a Punch &amp; Judy show, and Ben managed a small, weak grin as the puppets started to beat each other up. He closed the cabinet with a _click!_, and finished up quickly before coming out.

"Amelia, there's a boggart in your medicine cabinet," he said. "Just so you know."

"I'll deal with it, then," she sighed. "Thanks. You can have the rest of the coffee if you like..."

He shook his head. "I've got to go in early today." He smirked. "For once in my life I'm going in earlier than you." He went to go find his tie.

"...Ben? What did you see?"

He blinked; it took him a few seconds to realize what she meant. "...oh, you know me. The monkeys." She gave him a skeptical sort of Look, but he, well. He didn't want to get into it. "See you, then."

She said nothing as he retrieved his tie, and Disapparated. This morning they were due to start a new series of tests on the Veil.


End file.
